Tired
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: Rose was considered a good girl. She helped people, and always followed the rules. She even read the terms and conditions. What happens when she starts thinking about things she shouldn't? Especially about a certain Doctor?


**Hey, this is my first Doctor Who story, so if it isn't that good, or I could make it better, please review and tell me, there will be more chapters, but this is more like a preview. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who**

She knew it was wrong. Sinful even, to be thinking like this. What would her Mum say? She was always the good girl. The innocent one, but you know what? She was bloody tired of it. She had enough of people saying 'oh you're so sweet.' And 'what a good girl.' Sometimes she wished she was a completely different person.  
"Rose!" The Doctor yelled from somewhere in the Tardis. I got up off my bed in my room, and walked into the hallway.  
"Doctor! Where are you?" I yelled back, hearing it echo back at me.  
"In the library!" He yelled back. I nodded, and walked over to the key pad in the wall.  
"Tardis, where is the library?" I said pressing a button. Directions to the library showed up, and I read over them over and over again trying to remember them. I nodded, and walked away heading up two flights up stairs, and coming to my first cross section.  
"Was it left, or right? Right." I said heading right, and opening the first door I saw. And falling right into the pool.  
"Are you kidding me?" I yelled as soon as I got to the surface. I heard chuckling, and my cheeks flamed red. I got out of the pool, and wrung my clothes out to best I could, before walking back into the hallway and going to opposite way. I opened a door, and there, standing in the library, was a red faced, laughing, Doctor.  
"Shut up." I said to him, glaring.  
"Oh come on! It was funny!" He yelled. God sometimes I hate that man.  
"No it wasn't. Now shut up you. You. You idiot!" I screamed turning my back on him, feeling anger well up inside me.  
"Oh I'm the idiot? Well you're the stupid ape!" He screamed. I turned around facing him.  
"At least I haven't killed anyone." I said venom dripping from my voice.  
"At least I didn't make my Dad kill himself." The Doctor said. Okay that went too far. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I turned around, and ran as fast as I could back to my bedroom.  
"Rose! Come back! I didn't-" I heard the Doctor yell, just before I slammed my door and locked it, sliding down the other side, letting the tears flow freely. I don't know how long it was, before I heard a soft knock on the other side of the door.  
"Rose? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Can I come in?" Doctor asked from outside the door.  
"Go away!" I yelled in between sobs. I heard him sigh and slide down the other side of the door.  
"I'm so sorry Rose." He said, and it sounded like he was crying. I lay down on my side, and kept on crying, until I fell into the deep, dark, abyss, of sleep.

I awoke sometime letter to a faint beeping. I looked around, and noticed my phone going off in the corner on my night stand. I got up and walked over to my phone noticing the time. 3:34 in the morning. I also saw I had 7 unread texts and 10 missed calls. They were all from my Mum. I decided to look at the texts. They were all about my fight with the Doctor. I decided to call her back.  
"Rose! Are you okay? The Doctor told me all about it. I told him off for you, Sweetheart."  
"Mum, I'm fine. I promise. Yes the Doctor went too far this time, but he didn't mean it. I know him Mum." I hear my Mum sigh on the other end.  
"I know. I just worry about you being so far from home, and not knowing where, or when, you are. Or the dangers you face. I love you, Rose." My Mum said sounding like she was going to cry.  
"I know Mum. Doctor would never purposely hurt me. I love you too, Mum. I have to go now. I'll call you later, yeah?" I said looking around, debating whether or not to find the Doctor and talk to him.  
"Okay, Rose. Bye." My Mum said hanging up. I put my phone down, before walking over to the mirror. I love bloody horrible! I had makeup streaked down my face, and my hair was a frizzy mess. I groaned, and walked over to my dresser picking up my makeup remover, makeup, and my brush. I walked back over to my mirror, and pulling out the chair that was there, began to fix this mess. I brushed out my hair, while carefully wiping the makeup off my face. I then rummaged through my makeup bag, pulling out different things. Powder cover up, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. I finished my makeup, and stood up walking towards my wardrobe. I opened the doors, and looked at what I had, finally deciding on a simple ruffled skirt, and a white top, with strappy sandals to match. I was not dressing up for Doctor, he simply made me upset and now he has to take me where ever I want. Whenever I want. I watched over to the key pad in the wall, and typed in 'Location of the Doctor' and found out he was in the newest control room. I walked to the control room and found the Doctor working on the wires beneath the controls. I walked over to where the Doctor was working, and stood there watching him.  
"I truly am sorry you know. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just slipped out." The Doctor said without turning around.  
"I know, and to make up for it you are taking me where ever I want to go." I said smiling.  
"I was planning on it." He said grinning like the mad fool he is. I laughed at him, and turned around smiling to myself and walking up to the controls. I heard him following behind me, and I sat down on the chair.  
"Where to?" He asked fiddling with a lever.  
"I have always wanted to go to Italy." I said knowing the next question.  
"Then I'm going to pick the date." Okay, that was not expected.  
"Um, what?" I asked dumbfounded.  
"You heard me. You pick the place I pick the time. So Italy in 3049." He said. I can't believe he just did that. I nodded, and turned sitting in the chair behind me. The Doctor started messing around with some of the controls, while the familiar sound started up, like it usually does. I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining what was happening outside.  
"Rose..." The Doctor said quietly a few minutes later. I opened my eyes, and smiled at him, before walking over to the doors, and throwing them wide open. I smiled at what I saw. It looked like my time. Regular people, normal cars. Sure there were some Aliens, high tech buildings, and flying cars, but none of that mattered I was finally where I wanted to be. Where I wanted it to end.


End file.
